


Release

by Liara_90



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Casual Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hotel Sex, One Shot, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, just read the tags and decide if my sin is the sin for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liara_90/pseuds/Liara_90
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to blow off some steam.Jake and Rosa casual sex oneshot. In a setting with no established relationships.





	Release

* * *

11:32 PM  
SOMEWHERE IN NEW JERSEY

It took Detective Jake Peralta only three swipes to get the hotel card reader to accept his key, which for him was pretty good. Shouldering the door open with a grunt, Jake proceeded to make his way into their room, awkwardly attempting to wheel in his luggage while also holding the door open for Rosa Diaz, and failing at both.

"Thanks," Rosa replied, flatly, as the door slammed shut behind them. Jake groped around for the light switch, flicking it on a few seconds later. Rosa squinted as her eyes took in their taxpayer-funded accommodations for the night. " _Great_..."

Jake rolled his suitcase further into the room. "Huh..." he declared, eyes darting from one corner of the room to the other. "We appear to be short one bed."

Rosa strolled up beside Jake, punching him lightly on the arm. "Regular Sherlock Holmes here," she teased, as Jake winced and rubbed his bicep. She exhaled loudly. "After the day we had… it figures."

"Well, given what we paid for it," Jake said, wandering into the bathroom, "we should probably be thankful it even has running water." Rosa listened to the sound of a faucet being spun, followed by a sputtering, a pause, and then a loud shout from Jake. " _Okay, maybe not_ ," he called out.

Rosa rolled her eyes and dropped on to the edge of the (one) bed, a queen-sized mattress with sheets that were hopefully grey by design. They'd been on the move - walking, running, or driving - non-stop since about 5 AM, and the exhaustion was creeping into her, a constant strain on her back and her shoulders and her eyes.

Jake emerged from the bathroom, wiping his hands on a ragged terry cloth. "Word of advice, _might_ wanna boil that water before doing anything with it," he recommended, tossing the cloth into a corner of the room. "And as far as I can tell, there is a _criminal_ shortage of fluffy bathrobes in here."

A small smile crept onto Rosa's face, despite herself. "Should complain to The Management about that," she replied, dryly, as she flopped back onto the bed. She was pretty sure she could feel the springs digging into her.

"Ugh, I'm 90% sure you're joking, but don't tempt me," Jake replied, taking the opportunity to deposit his gun and his badge on a small table. He caught Rosa's reflection in the mirror, and turned to face her. "Unless, I mean, you want to. This is a pretty shitty room, _hashtag n-g-l_."

Rosa sat up, wincing at the soreness in her neck. "I wouldn't bother," she replied. "Place this shitty probably doesn't have anything to upgrade to." She mostly believed that, but was also just reaching the point where she was too tired to give a shit.

"Guess we're just a regular Joseph and Mary, shafted by the evil overnight hotel manager, forced to slum it with the animals," Jake declared, tossing in a bit of his usual theatrical bombast. Rosa raised an eyebrow - both at the incongruity of the Biblical analogy and at the incongruity of Jake Peralta having made it. "Terry brought his kids in and put some animated Bible thing on," Jake said, by way of explanation.

Rosa snorted. "So you're saying I look like a virgin?" she asked, tugging off her boots. Her feet were protesting something fierce after being crammed into them for the better part of sixteen hours.

"Uhhhhhhh," Jake froze, his mind reset only by a light kick from Rosa. "I know that I know absolutely nothing about your sex life, Rosa. I swear," he promised, flashing his palms in mock surrender.

"Damn right," Rosa replied, unzipping her black leather jacket and tossing it over a chair.

Jake did his best to keep his eyes from wandering to the stretch of skin Rosa had exposed. Because what was he, thirteen years old and trading Pogs for _Playboy_ mags (again)? "So... uh... I guess I'll take the...." he meant to say couch, but a quick sweep confirmed the room lacked one. "... _floor_."

Rosa rolled her eyes at his attempt at chivalry. "It's a bed. We can share it," she stated, flatly. "I trust you to keep your hands to yourself."

Despite the glibness of her tone, the words actually warmed Jake a little. "Aww, gee, that's nice of-" His words caught in his throat as he realized Rosa was sliding out of her pants.

She stopped with her pants around her ankles, peering up from her spot on the bed. "Unless that's going to be a problem, Peralta?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jake's expression was deadpan. "That was mean," he replied, catching the smirk that slipped through her mask. Rosa Diaz was probably the last woman on Earth he'd ever call a ‘tease', but she wasn't above flustering him for kicks.

Rosa kicked her pants off, the inside-out leggings landing on the floor with a _thump_. "Hurry up and do your bathroom stuff."

Jake shook his head slightly, but proceeded back to the bathroom of horrors, brushing his teeth with the absolute minimal amount of water possible. His button-down shirt was thoroughly wrinkled by a long and hectic day, his hair a windswept mess. He erred against a shower (however much he might have craved one, neither the heat nor the water pressure were there), instead swabbing his armpits with a stick of Gillette Sport High Performance Antiperspirant and Deodorant, which he had ~~stolen~~ borrowed without permission from Terry's locker.

He returned to the bedroom a few minutes later, where Rosa Diaz had obviously made herself comfortable. She was still wearing her tank top, but a black bra dangled limply over the edge of a chair, the straps swaying as they were buffeted by the AC, like wind chimes. Balled-up socks were resting beside her boots, and a transparent bottle was clutched in her right hand.

"Hey-oh, I see _someone_ is making good use of the minibar," Jake observed, unbuttoning his own shirt and letting it fall to the floor. Veterans of the New York Police Department they may be, both Jake and Rosa were rapidly degenerating into college freshmen.

"Yuuuup," Rosa replied. She took another sip. Technically, they weren't supposed to be putting alcohol on the precinct's credit card. But _technically_ they were supposed to have two beds, too. Rosa had evidently decided that the minibar's booze would serve as her compensation. "Shit choice, though."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Jake agreed, squatting down to open the fridge, and wincing at its atrocious inventory. "Shame this isn't an airport hotel. In five minutes we could be sipping back primo bourbon, I say."

He pronounced it bürbonne, which got a grin from Rosa. "And have your Dad hit on me the whole time. _Pass_."

Jake let out an indignant scoff. "Low blow, Detective Diaz. Low blow." He snatched a small bottle of gin and dropped himself on the bed beside Rosa, his weight causing her to bounce slightly on the mattress.

"I'll drink to that,” she replied, as Jake propped his feet up on the sheets.

And so they did, clinking their hotel minibar bottles, the sound seeming to ring in the quiet of the room.

"To low blows."

"To low blows," Jake agreed, raising the bottle to his lips.

They swallowed loudly. Several minutes were passed in quiet imbibing, alcohol chasing stress from their muscles. It had been a shitshow of a day, one near-calamity after the other, and the relief of the day’s end was almost overwhelming. The two detectives sunk deeper into the bed, hands resting against one another in unacknowledged contact.

" _Ahh_ ," Rosa exhaled, as she finished the bottle. The ethanol had hit the spot. "You planning on sleeping in your pants?"

Jake coughed a little on his swallow of booze. "-'scuse me?" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Rosa’s gaze hadn’t wavered. “I just… gimme a few minutes.” Rosa’s eyes wandered back to her bottle, and for a fraction of a second, Jake allowed himself to believe that that had answered her question.

And then it _clicked_ in her head, and Rosa flashed a Cheshire smile.

“Hah, you’re hiding a boner,” Rosa teased, delightedly. “What’re you, fucking fourteen?”

“It’s not a boner!” Jake instinctively blurted, very much indeed like his fourteen-year old self at Jenny Gildenhorn’s pool party. Rosa raised her eyebrows, though, and Jake blushed a crimson shade of red. “I just… didn’t want to make you feel awkward,” he muttered, awkwardly shifting his legs about. He cleared his throat. “Or uncomfortable.”

He was halfway to slipping out of the bed - crashing on the floor was looking a _lot_ more appealing, now that alcohol and shame had been added - when he felt a hand on his knee. Tilting his leg open.

Jake was silent for the several seconds it took Rosa’s hand to trace its way up his thigh, until it found the tented fabric above. “Definitely _feels_ like a boner,” Rosa observed, dryly, idly stroking the firmness beneath the denim.

“Well…” Jake began, most of the English language abandoning him “...now that you’re, like, all touchy-feely…”

Whatever witticism he’d been planning to end the sentence with, he never got a chance to speak it. Rosa’s lips were pressed against his, his head tilting to accommodate. Her mouth was needy and aggressive, drinking him in and wanting more. 

When they finally parted, Rosa was looking _thoroughly_ pleased with herself. Jake was just looking baffled. A single “Whoa…” was all he could get out.

Rosa snorted. “You’re a better kisser than I thought,” she admitted, throwing one knee over Jake’s hips so she could straddle him properly. Jake surrendered without a fight as Rosa grabbed his head in her hands, stealing three, four more kisses from his lips. “And sweaty. I like it.”

Jake’s hands slid to her sides without conscious thought, finding purchase as Rosa went for more kisses. Her enthusiasm was almost sloppy, her lips finding his cheek, his nose, his forehead, his mouth, always faster than he could move. Jake’s own hands slid underneath her top, sliding up, tracing the arch of her back, feeling skin pockmarked by old scars from the job.

Rosa sensed his motion and shot ahead of him, pulling her tank top off overhead, leaving her torso bare, inches from his face. In all their years of friendship Jake had never seen her so bared; did his best to keep from gawking at breasts which were now tantalizingly eye-level.

“My time-traveling teenage self is probably going to kill me for this,” Jake began, as Rosa began unbuttoning his shirt, “but you’re, y’know, a hundred percent sure you want to do this? Like, with _me_?”

Rosa leaned back at that, wiping strands of hair from her face, her expression resuming its pointed neutrality. “Not looking to change my life, or anything,” she began, her voice getting a bit deeper as she steadied her own nerves. “Just having some fun. It’s...” she bowed her head “...been a while. And I need it today.”

“...and there’s only so much Mister Hitachi can do, right?” Jake replied, that gleefully self-amused smile returning to his face. Rosa scowled, and looked for a second like she was going to move off him, before a mix of pleading and panic returned to Jake’s face. “Kidding! _Kidding kidding kidding kidding.”_ He rested his hands on Rosa’s thighs, which kept her atop him. “If you’re just looking to blow off some steam, I am A-Okay with being your pipe.”

Rosa’s brow furrowed at the analogy, but she continued undressing him, helping him out of his shirt until her palms rested on bare pectorals. Jake couldn’t flex them if his life depended on it, but her hands felt good.

“Cool. I just don’t want anything to be weird.” Rosa through the blankets off, so that they had the breadth of the bed uncovered. Her fingers curled around the cuffs of his jeans. “Or, you know… change.”

“I _promise_ you, nothing wi-” the rest of Jake’s assurance was cut off by the forcefulness with which Rosa tugged his pants off, causing him to land flat on the mattress, staring up. She was back atop him a second later; dark, raven hairs draping over him like a mane. Her body blocked the light overhead, casting her features in shadow.

“ _Then what are we waiting for?_ ” Rosa said, her voice a growl in his ear.

And like that they were kissing, a tangled mess of tongues and lips, the day’s weariness forgotten as hormones surged. Rosa dug with her nails, her grips leaving imprints across Peralta’s skin. And it was all Jake could do not to be overwhelmed by her, her scent in his nostrils, her tongue in his mouth.

“Okay. That’s enough foreplay,” Rosa declared, snapping back to her no-nonsense persona before Jake could so much as breathe. He felt his boxers being tugged down, Rosa’s finger brushing against bare skin.

If hadn’t been rock-hard _before_ Rosa had disrobed him, he certainly was _after_ , what with the way her hand was gently stroking his erection. Jake propped himself up just as Rosa ducked down, lowering her head so her lips wrapped around his member. His breaths hitched as she bobbed gently on the head of his dick, the touch tantalizing, her hair veiling her movements.

The performance stopped abruptly, without a coda, Rosa Diaz wiping her lips on the back of her hand, the taste of precum on her tongue. She stripped out of her panties, revealing an untrimmed patch of hair above her sex, bristly tips brushing against Peralta’s dick. Rosa’s hands continued stroking his member, maintaining electrifying contact as she moved to straddle him again.

“Hey, uh…” Rosa paused, blushing slightly at her own haste “...you’re don’t have anything I should worry about, right?”

“Uhh…” It took a second for Jake’s mind to catch up with his mouth “....nope, clean a whistle. Got tested like two weeks ago.” Because being an officer of the NYPD meant being exposed to a quite frankly _disturbing_ volume of human bodily fluids, and Jake had enough common sense to get checked on a regular basis. “And you’re, uh…”

“Yeah I’m good,” Rosa replied, guiding the tip of his penis so that it brushed against her labia. “And I’m on the pill.” Which was good, because Rosa had left her condoms in her _other_ bag. Rookie mistake.

The brief (and rather unsexy) detour through practical matters hadn’t done much to cool Rosa’s libido. She began gyrating her hips again, teasing contact and pressure for a few moments, before lowering herself onto him. Jake and Rosa both let out short hisses, the pleasure of the pressure so much better than what either detective could have done on their own. Neither was used to the bare sensation, dick in vag unmediated by latex, and they savored the direct contact.

“Come on, Jake… _fuck_ ,” Rosa growled, as she sunk lower onto his cock. Jake couldn’t tell if that last word was an instruction or just a needy exclamation, but he didn’t really care. Lying back on the bed’s two pillows, Jake carefully began pushing his hips to Rosa’s rhythm, her tempo quickening as he thrust. Cowgirl position clearly suited Rosa, and she rode him with practiced ease, taking him in at her pleasure.

“Oh… _fuck_ … keep going.” Her words per part command, part plea, her hands digging into his chest, his shoulders, his hair. Jake’s hands in turn became more adventures, more confident, moving from hips to sides to breasts, groping and squeezing. They were already too far gone for anything delicate, all that was left was the ungentle, the unconstrained.

Jake’s hands found Rosa’s hairs - sweaty and tangled - fingers combing in towards her scalp. And then his fingers curled inwards, tightening his grip, putting pressure on her scalp. Rosa’s throat sounded raw as she let out a short shout, quickening her pace and sinking lower, lower onto his dick, her nails suddenly digging like talons into the muscles of his neck.

Rosa climaxed first - that was almost always Jake’s role, so he didn’t mind changing it up - and took several long seconds to steady her breathing, her fingers trailing to Jake’s chest. Without so much as a glance she eased herself off of him, extricating herself from the cowgirl’s position. Rosa let out a low moan as Jake’s dick slid out of her, still hard, dorsal vein pulsing in anticipation of ejaculation.

She didn’t wait to begin pumping him, one hand wiping the hair out of her face and the other jerking his dick. Her pace was quick, applying just the right pressure as she slid from his head down his shaft.

“Oh, _Rosa_ …” Her name was on Jake’s lips, an unplanned exultation. “Oh, wow, Rosa…” She shuffled back a bit on the bed so she could take his dick in her mouth, continuing what she had started earlier. Her hands and her lips moved in perfect synchrony, sinking further down his length. Jake could hear nothing but his own labored breathing and the sounds of Rosa’s ministrations... 

She pulled off him right before he came, so Jake blew his load onto her hands. Jake actually shuddered at the climax, his eyes squeezed shut as he felt the relief Rosa had delivered him.

When his eyes finally opened, she was still seated where she was, towards the bottom of the bed, wiping sticky seminal fluids on the bedsheets and taking him in with a bemused look on her face.

“Holy shit, Rosa….” Jake began, still panting slightly “...you’re _really_ good at this.”

Rosa gave her hands a final wipe, before throwing herself next to him on the bed. “What, are you saying I sleep with too many guys? Is that it, Peralta?” Her tone was harsh, but Rosa couldn’t quite keep the teasing smile from her lips, and Jake was too damn good at his job to miss it.

Instead of getting flustered, Jake just kissed Rosa on the lips, a single peck transitioning into a post-coital makeout. They broke their last kiss a few minutes later, Rosa flopping onto her side of the bed, her chest rising and falling with meditative tranquility.

“ _So_ …” she tilted her head so she was no longer looking at the ceiling, so she was looking Jake in the eye “...now it won’t be weird when we sleep in the same bed.”

Jake laughed. “ _Yerrrrp_. That’s definitely one way to fix it,” he agreed, fishing for Rosa’s hand. He quickly found it, but she wasn’t responsive to his touch. It wasn’t a crazy leap of the imagination to guess that Rosa wasn’t huge on cuddling after sex.

“I set an alarm for five,” Rosa said, her voice drifting back towards a professional tone. “You can sleep through it, if you like, but I need a shower before we drive back.”

“Good call,” Jake agreed, yawning as he spoke. Orgasms were one hell of a sleeping pill.

Rosa propped herself up on her elbow, rolling over to look at Jake. Black hairs framed her face, her skin gleamed with sweat. “This is just for us, right?”

Jake forced himself to sound less sleepy than he was. “‘Course. I’m not going to run around singing “I Just Had Sex”, or anything.”

Rosa exhaled. “Cool. Because-”

“-I know, I know - horrifically graphic violence becomes me otherwise. You’ll kill me and drag my corpse around Brooklyn behind your bike.”

Rosa punched his arm. “That sounds dope. But seriously, I just… want us to be cool.”

His eyes drifting shut, Jake found Rosa’s head with his hand, blindly combing through her hair. “Yeah, Rosa, it’s cool.”

“Cool.”

Rosa slipped out of his grasp, leaning over to flick the light switch, plunging them into darkness. The AC chugged along, the faucet dripped, the sounds of freeway traffic provided an ambient soundscape. A hubbub of voices could distantly be heard approaching from down the hall, someone fiddled with a keycard across the way.

“...’night, Peralta,” Rosa said, tugging the bedsheets up and over her.

“Goodnight, Detective Diaz,” Jake replied, rolling over onto his side.

They both slept soundly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your readership! Please feel free to leave any comments, thoughts, feedback, or headcanons in the comments. Criticism is the only way I’ll ever get better as a writer. If you’d like to know more about me/my writing, feel free to hit up my [About](http://www.pvoberstein.tumblr.com/about) page. I’m also active on both [reddit](https://www.reddit.com/user/pvoberstein/overview) and [Tumblr](http://www.pvoberstein.tumblr.com/), and can be reached through any of the means on my [Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liara_90/profile) page.
> 
> So I wrote this in part because there’s just a criminal shortage of [Jake/Rosa fics](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Rosa%20Diaz*s*Jake%20Peralta/works) on the interwebs. I’ve always loved the pairing – there’s a certain natural chemistry between the two, even if it’s not quite romantic. This is probably the most shameless [PWP](https://fanlore.org/wiki/PWP) I’ve written, and I say that in a good way. Not everything needs to be overthought XD


End file.
